new year's resolution
by Moonpattern
Summary: Grissom makes a New Years Resolution, Sequel http:www.csi-forensics.comviewstory.php?sid1024


Fic Title: New Year's Resolutions (2630 words)

Author: Moonpattern,

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Date: Dec 2004

Feedback: I'll take feedback

Rating: PG just to be safe

Disclaimer: "This is not meant to be taken as true, I make no $$$ . . .")

Summary: It's New Years Eve

Dedications:

The doorbell rang; a wet headed Sara Sidle wrapped the towel around her shoulders and went to answer the door. She unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door to reveal the surprise.

The young man stood there with a big box in hand, "Miss Sara Sidle?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you, please sign here." He motioned for her to mark for the package.

"Thank You," she said reaching for her purse to give him a tip.

"No worries, Madame, the gentleman made sure a sufficient tip was already given, please enjoy your day." And with that he was off.

Sara took her parcel and stepped inside her door. _I wonder who gave me these? I know they are flowers, but who would send me flowers?_ She opened the box to reveal a beautiful bouquet of orchids and lilies, they were stunning. Lying on top was a small envelope; she removed the card and read the hand written message:

_Sara_

_I wish to take you out for New Year's Eve. I have taken the liberty to set up accounts at both Chez Rez and Ducchi Jewels spend what you must to make yourself stunning for our evening out. Money is no object. We have reservations for 8:30 pm, so I will be by at 8:00 pm._

_I hope you accept!_

_All my love_

_Grissom_

Sara felt faint; she thought she was going to pass out. W_hat prompted this change in Grissom?_ She felt like a giddy schoolgirl who had her first crush. She was nervous with anticipation. She wasn't good with shopping, but she wasn't sure if she should enlist Catharine to help her out. She figured she would think about it for the rest of the day before she made her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Boss! What is your New Year's Resolution?" An enthusiastic Greg asked.

"I have never really thought about it, in fact, I like my life the way it is, I'm happy with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Greg," Grissom looked up from over his glasses, "This matter is closed!"

"Alright then, if you aren't gonna go for Sara, I guess I will." _I bet that will hit him hard_, he thought.

"If you feel that is appropriate Greg."

Grissom went back to the pile of paperwork on his desk and Greg left his office. As soon as Greg left, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _What am I going to do about this? _The thoughts rushed back to him, **'I don't know what to do about this'** that's what he had told Sara and she told him **by the time he figured it out it might be too late**. _Greg and her have been working together a lot lately, have they become that close? Oh my God! Have I lost her?_

Grissom regained his composure and went to the morgue to find Doc Robbins. He always had friendly advice and never placed judgement.

"Doc," he said as he opened the doors to the morgue, "do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something…er..um..of a personal matter."

Doc Robbins looked up from the slab and motioned Grissom over to sit on the stool beside him.

"What is on your mind Gil?"

"New Years."

"How so?"

"Greg actually asked me what I was doing for a New Year's Resolution, I have never ever thought about that before, and it didn't really matter until he said that since I wasn't going to go for Sara, he would. Do you really think I lost her…to Greg? Doc, what am I going to do? I think I have waited too long. I need to do something drastic and quickly before I lose her for good."

"What did you have in mind Gil?"

"I was thinking on taking her out for New Year's Eve, do you have any suggestions? What do you and your wife do?"

"I'm afraid that someone like Sara wouldn't want to do what me and the wife do, we stopped doing things years ago, we go to bed before the countdown now, we are getting old."

"That is where another problem lies, the age thing, I'm fifteen years her senior."

"Age is only a number, Gil, remember that, you are only as old as you feel."

"I guess, but I'm at a loss for what to do, do you have any suggestions? I'm open for anything!"

"I think she would probably like to be wined and dined, some place nice, like the Gravity Room, you have heard of that, right Gil?"

"Yes, I'm not that out of touch, but what other suggestions do you have for me Al?"

"I suggest you sit down and think what a girl like Sara would enjoy, flowers, nice clothes, spare no expense if she is important to you, also, I have one thing to say, personal shopper at Chez Rez. She isn't Catherine after all."

"Wow, Doc, how did you learn so much?"

"I have been married for over twenty years, Gil, you learn. Trust me, follow my orders and she will be one happy woman."

"Thanks Doc." He said as he walked out of the morgue to go and plan his date.

Grissom entered his office and shut the door behind him; he needed quietness and alone time to plan his date with Sara. After many gruelling hours and frustration he was happy with his plans. He had an 8:30 reservation at The Gravity Room and after requesting a personal shopper at Chez Rez he had accounts set up at both there and Ducchi Jewels. He also had flowers with a note attached being set to Sara's house. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and was happy with his new found New Year's Resolution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara decided against enlisting Catherine to help her out, she didn't want Catherine to grill her about this situation. It was going to be weird enough at work knowing that Grissom had all these plans made. She didn't know if he wanted anyone to know, knowing Grissom, he wouldn't want to let anyone know, he was after all a very private person. She liked this new side of Grissom and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that. She thought that she should call him and run things by him. Just to make sure that she didn't cross any imaginary line he may have drawn. She reached for the phone and dialled his number.

"Grissom."

"Hey Griss, it's Sara."

"Sara..um..err..did you get my flowers?"

"Yes, actually that is why I'm calling."

Grissom's heart sank in his chest. _She was calling to blow him off. What was he going to do now? Maybe he was really too late!_

"What about this? This thing…is it for real, or am I dreaming?"

"No, it is real, it is my New Year's Resolution."

"Griss," Sara was silent, "What changed?"

"You changed me Sara!"

"What Griss?"

"Lets just say, I had my mind changed."

"So, what about work?"

"What do we tell them at work?"

"Currently, there is nothing to tell, and as far as anything else goes, it is really none of their business."

"Ok, so I keep this to myself?"

"It is your choice, Sara, it is up to you, if you want them to know, tell them, if not, don't."

"Ok, Griss, for now it is just between you and me."

"Did I mention in the card that I got you a personal shopper, I can't remember if I did or not."

"Personal shopper? What? Why?"

"I thought you deserved it, go to Chez Rez and ask for Dominique, she will help you out. She will help you pick out an outfit, accessories, shoes, all those things that women need for a date."

"Wow, Griss, I'm nearly speechless."

"Alright Sara, I will see you at work tonight."

"Sure. Griss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only four days left until New Year's Eve, Sara knew she had to go shopping, but she was nervous, she never really shopped at places like this. They were more Catherine's style. Sara grabbed her coat and purse and headed for her car, she had some shopping to do.

Sara pulled up at the store and looked around. She had never shopped here before. She headed for the door so that she could find Dominique, her personal shopper; she loved the sound of that.

Sara approached the counter, "I'm looking for Dominique."

"One moment please Madame, may I ask who is inquiring?" The woman had an almost sick French Accent.

"Sara Sidle, I think she was talking to Gil Grissom."

"Oh yes, Mr Grissom, One moment, I will make sure she is available."

Sara waited for five minutes and then a short woman approached her with her hand outstretched. "Hello, Miss Sidle, I'm Dominique, I'll be your personal shopper."

"It's nice to meet you Dominique, and its just Sara."

"Ok, Sara, What are you looking for?"

"I guess I need a dress for New Year's Eve, do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh my yes! Just give me a few minutes and we will see what you like."

Sara nodded. Within minutes there were different women holding dresses up to Sara, she felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. There were a few she liked so they set them aside so that she could try them on after.

Sara tried on a beautiful floor length gown; it was blue in color and glittered when she moved. She looked stunning. This one was definitely a keeper, she was beautiful and she knew it, especially in this gown. Dominique accompanied the dress with a wrap of the same shade, a black clutch purse and black stilettos. They really showed off her legs with the slit up the side of the dress. They were ready to go to the jewellery store.

Ducchi Jewels is a classy jewellery store; Sara was in awe when Dominique asked for a petite set for Sara to try on. It was delicately laced with diamonds and topaz; the necklace was in the shape of a dragonfly. She took one look and knew Grissom would love it. It was complimented with a delicate simple bracelet with diamonds and topaz and the earrings were simple and blue. There was an optional anklet very similar to the bracelet; Sara decided to get that to show off the slit in her dress and her nice legs. Before they were done, Dominique booked her a facial, a hair do and make up at a swanky place near Chez Rez. Sara was all aglow as she headed for home with her new belongings.

After Sara left, Dominique called Grissom to inform him what she purchased so that he could coordinate his wardrobe accordingly. She told him this was necessary, so he listened. She picked him out a navy suit with a lighter blue shirt, topaz cufflinks and tie clip to compliment Sara's jewellery and a blue print tie. He looked almost as good as Sara. Dominique was proud of her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara woke up with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day. It was her date with Grissom. She was nervous, she felt like a teenager getting ready for prom with her hot boyfriend waiting for her. She had an appointment at the Salon for three. That would give her enough time to get her hair done, her make-up and then come home and put on her outfit and be ready to go for when Grissom said he would pick her up.

It was five o clock and Sara was only half done at the salon, they opted for an up do with tendrils hanging down to show off her jewellery and her neck. She was getting nervous that she was going to be late. They finished her hair and make-up at six pm and she rushed home to finish getting ready. She stepped into the dress and fought to do up the zipper, she wasn't used to wearing stuff like this. She put the pantyhose on and got a run in them. _This day was so not going well_! She took the pantyhose off and opted to go barelegged, she was sure no one would notice, she was very aware of the new lingerie she had bought to wear under the dress, Dominique assured her it was a necessity. She put the anklet on her ankle, the shoes on her feet, bracelet on her wrist and the earrings in her ears. She sat on the couch waiting for Grissom to arrive to help her do up her dress and put on her necklace.

Meanwhile across town, Gil Grissom was as nervous as a schoolboy. His palms were sweaty and he had butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't as if he didn't know Sara, he was just anticipating what was going to happen and he was very nervous. He got out of the shower, towelled himself off and begun to get ready. He trimmed his beard, splashed on a little cologne and began to get dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought for sure it was a stranger looking back at him. He looked at the clock and it told him it was nearly time to go pick up his date. _He loved the sound of that, his date. _He put on his shoes and headed for the door.

The doorbell rang at exactly eight pm. Sara knew it was him so she hurried to the door to answer it.

"Sara, you aren't ready?"

"No," she said with her head down, "I needed help." _Way to go Sidle, now he thinks you are incompetent!_

"With what?"

"My dress and my necklace, I couldn't get them alone."

Sara turned around as he zipped up her dress; he then took the necklace from the box and placed it around her neck. She turned to face him and he was flabbergasted, she was striking.

"Sara, you look amazing!"

"Thanks to you, by the way, you look good too." He smiled and offered her his arm and they headed for the car.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we going?" Sara asked as she got into the car

"The Gravity Room, ever been there?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"I have heard some wonderful things about it and they are renowned for their New Year's Eve bash. I got us reservations for eight-thirty; the dance follows at ten-thirty and then the countdown at midnight. I hope this is alright."

"It is wonderful!"

They pulled up to the Gravity Room and the valet took the keys to the car. Grissom went around and opened Sara's door and took her by the arm and walked into the restaurant.

"Grissom, party of two, we have reservations." He said as he approached the hostess.

"Right this way sir, your table is ready."

They followed to a small table near the back. Neither liked crowds so he figured this place would be best.

"Do you like it Sara?"

"Its perfect."

They ate in a comfortable silence; exchanging glances and minute touches all night, when the band began to play they started to dance.

Fire raced through their bodies as they danced, they were so close they could breath one another in. They were lost in the dancing when all of a sudden they heard "…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year!"

Sara lifted her head off of his shoulder and brought her lips to his, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Sara."


End file.
